In the footwear industry there is a need to provide consumers with new accessories that allow a person to tailor their footwear to their own individual tastes of style. Additionally, there is also a need to make footwear more utilitarian and provide a user with added benefits or features. For example, shoes having flashing lights not only provide the user with stylistic benefits; the lights also provide a useful safety benefit when worn at night. Additionally the increased cost of shoes incorporating electronics also presents the need to prevent theft or misplacement of the shoes. In addition there is a need to provide emergency devices on clothing, including shoes that allows for tracking and protecting the person wearing the clothing or footwear.